The present invention relates to a glass doors, and more particularly to a glass doors for a display cases.
Display cases or cabinets are well known and widely used for the retail display of merchandise such as food and flowers. Such cases often include an access door that may be lifted by the customer to access the products. In some display cases, the door is a single panel of curved glass. However such panels are relatively expensive and increase the cost of the display case.
In other display cases, the door includes multiple panels of glass within a metal frame. Unfortunately, the frame detracts from the aesthetics of the case, and the frame interferes with view of the product within the display case.